


Late Night Endeavors

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers smut week [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blow Jobs, CEO Steve Rogers, F/M, Lawyer Natasha Romanov, Nighttime stripper Natasha Romanov, Romanogers Smut Week, Skinny Steve, cunnlings, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers2k16 smut week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn’t know how things ended up this way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of Romanogers smut week, in which me and several other people here on AO3 and Tumblr decided to do. 
> 
> Anyways, be sure to look out for some smut that will be popping out!
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_How the fuck did this happen?_

Honestly, Steve had no fucking idea. One moment he and his friend Bucky were at a bar, and next thing he knew was Bucky was getting shit faced and Steve was on the borderline of being drunk. Somehow their drunken state brought them to a sex shop, in which something Steve never really walked into, but Bucky being a stripper made it his duty to bring his friend into one.

“Hey Stevie,” turning around he found his friend wearing a cap with a penis attached to it, “look, I’m a unidick.” Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Bucky’s slurred words.

“Dumbass,” the blond wandered around the sex shop.

Steve was trying so hard not to blush at the things he saw, ranging from handcuffs to sex toys. No one would figure that a CEO from a well-known company would ever hangout with a stripper, but Bucky was his childhood friend and they were like brothers ever since first grade. Though despite being a CEO, Steve was still skinny and had trouble with women even though he had to deal with some of his employees, co-workers and business partners. Even owning a powerful company many women only wanted him because of his money and nothing else, still Steve was a good average male height but he was lanky.

Unconsciously Steve found himself in front of a book rack filled with sex books, and blushed the moment he laid his eyes upon a karma sutra book. He had heard about these types of books, how it was supposed to help couples with their sex lives or people’s sex lives in general. Quickly he picked one up and skimmed through some of the pages and he felt his ears heating up.

“That’s an interesting book,” he jumped as he heard a soft velvety voice. Turning around, he was met with the most beautiful sight, a woman with red hair, a curvaceous body, long legs that the pair of skinny jeans showed off, she wore a white shirt and a brown leather jacket. What stood out to him the most were her piercing green eyes. “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you.”

Steve felt his face turn redder, “N-no, it’s alright.” He started to fumble with the book, “I-I was just putting this away after skimming it.” The woman giggled as the book fell from his hands. “Sorry, I’m such a klutz.”

“That’s alright,” they both crouched down for the book, once their fingers brushed against each other they felt a small shock and Steve pulled away. The red headed woman handed him the book as they got back up. “Here.”

“Thanks,” he placed the book back onto the rack.

“I’m curious to know what a guy like you, specifically one wearing an expensive suite, is doing in a place like this.”

Steve shuffled his feet a bit, “I just got from a bar with a friend and he dragged me into here.” He couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful as this mysterious lady was talking to a skinny lad like him.

“Steveeee, there you are!” The two turned around and found Bucky stumbling towards the pair, with a naked plastic model in his arms. “I’ve been lookin’ all over for ya.” He wrapped an arm around the smaller man and his eyes widened as he saw the red headed woman. “Widow!”

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Winter,” Widow crossed her arms over her chest. “Didn’t think that Winter over here actually had any friends.”

Bucky playfully placed his hand on his heart, “I’m hurt Widow, for you to say such things,” a hiccup escaped his lips.

Widow looked at Steve with playful gleam in her eyes. “I feel bad for your friend over here, to be hanging out with a sorry sob like you.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I had to great nights this week!” Bucky nearly toppled over and almost hit Steve with the plastic model. “Sides, it’s not like everyone has your talent Widow.”

She smirked, “Damn right, my momma gave me this ass and it’s only right that I shake it.”

Steve blushed at their entire conversation. “Uh, how do you two know each other?”

“Oh that’s easy, Widow here works in a strip club that’s partners with the one I work at.”

She nodded, “Bucky calls me Widow, but my actual stage name is Black Widow.”

“Why’s that,” the blond was curious to know.

“Because I always make men want more,” she purred, as she strokes Steve’s face causing him to blush. “I have to say Winter, your friend is cute.”

“T-thanks, I guess.”

Widow giggled, “Anyways, catch you around Winter and you too Steve.”

Once she disappeared Steve couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. He was snapped out of his daydream the moment Bucky leaned against him.

“She’s a doll alright but she’s also a pain in the ass,” Bucky grumbled.

Steve chuckled and shook his head, “Come on Buck, let’s get you home before you pass out.”

* * *

 

 _“Damn, what a shitty day this turned out to be_ ,” Steve found out that one of his employees was stealing from the company and now had to settle things in court. What’s even worse was that the current attorney for his company was on medical leave due to some heart failure.

“Mr. Rogers,” looking up it was his secretary Maria Hill, “Mr. Stark is here.”

“Send him in.”

Once she left and a few minutes later, Tony Star and CEO of Stark Industries walked in.

“Steve, what’s up,” he sat down in the chair in front of Steve’s desk and slouched, “heard about your problem.”

“Yeah, it seems one of my employees was caught stealing from the companies charity funds. Weird thing about it, this has been happening for nearly three years and only he was just caught now.”

Tony let out a low whistle, “Damn, so what’s his defense?”

“Saying that we absolutely have no proof of him stealing any of this money, but one of my accountants brought me a suspicious activity that happened last week. She told me about the amount of money that was taken out and was never brought to the fundraiser. And now he’s claiming that he was framed, but I checked back on all of the charity donations and each time this guy goes to represent the company, more money was taken out.”

“So you’re definitely going to sue this guy,” Tony was grinning, “and I heard you also need a lawyer.”

Steve nodded, “I can’t ask the company’s lawyer to do it especially since he’s recovering from a heart attack.” The blond leaned back and rubbed his forehead. “Rick’s one of my best and I’ve known him before he went to law school. But with his heart condition, I can’t ask him, I need someone as ruthless as he is.”

“Well I got the man right for the job,” the blond looked at him, “Pepper knows someone who went to a really great law school, graduated top of the class with perfect grades. Never lost a case and I’m sure Pep’s friend might be able to help you.”

“Really?” Steve was smiling. “So when can I meet this guy?”

“Right after you get out from work. I’ll have Pepper call her friend and to meet you at your favorite dinner.”

“Thanks Tony,” the two shook hands and the genius billionaire walked out.

* * *

 

Steve looked around in his all-time favorite dinner, _Abigail’s_ , it was a small and friendly dinner, he always went here when he needed a place to get away from his hectic busy life. He took a sip of his coffee as he waited for Pepper’s friend.

“Well never thought I’d see you again,” looking up from his drawing Steve’s jaw nearly dropped. Sitting across from him was none other than Black Widow, only this time she was wearing a white button down shirt, black pencil shirt, and a tan colored cardigan. “Didn’t think you’d know Stark.”

“How do you know Tony and Pepper?”

“Didn’t Tony tell you,” she placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on top of her folded hands, “I’m Pepper’s best friend and not to mention the lawyer Stark told you about.”

Steve was utterly speechless, “I don’t get it. You’re a lawyer but you’re also a stripper.”

“What, people can have to jobs and there’s nothing wrong with being a lawyer and a stripper, unless you have a problem with that.”

He shook his head, “No it just took me by surprised that’s all.”

“So how about we get to business, especially dealing with that thieving employee of yours.”

Steve told her what he had told Tony earlier in the day and she took notes. Once the business part was over, they got comfortable and began to talk about themselves.

“So you were born in Russia?”

She nodded, “Move into the states when I was ten, got picked on because of my accent but I put those bullies back into their place. How about you, how’d a CEO like you end up having a best friend who’s a stripper.”

“Our friendship started in first grade, I was skinny and weak so a lot of the bigger kids always picked on me. I got tired and tried to fight back but end up getting hurt. It wasn’t until Bucky saw me getting ganged up by a few fourth graders that he came to my aide. From then on we became brothers and even when we went to separate colleges, we still kept in touch.”

“I can tell that your bond with him is extremely strong. Not many people keep in touch with childhood friends and still do to this day.”

Steve smiled happy to know that no matter what happened, both he and Bucky were still best friends, and not to mention Bucky didn’t care if Steve was rich or not. “So what about you?”

“What about me? I told you everything, hell I told you that I was once a ballerina.”

“Yeah, I know, but what’s your name?”

“My stage name or my real name,” she playfully smirked at him.

Steve rolled his eyes, “I mean your real name.”

“Natasha Romanoff,” Natasha responded.

“That’s a nice name.”

She smiled, “Why thank you.”

For three months Steve and Natasha could meet up in his favorite dinner and go over the things they needed for the case. One day when she was there early, she immediately noticed how stress Steve was.

“Something wrong at work?”

He let out a frustrated sigh, “Not only do I have this court case to deal with, but I also have business meetings nearly every single day. Not to mention I got a merger coming up and a project in six months.” Steve laid his head on the table. “I just want one moment of relaxation.”

“Come on,” when he looked up Natasha was standing, “get up, you’re going to get your moment of relaxation.”

“How?”

She smiled, “Oh, you’ll see.” Once they stepped outside and into the parking lot Natasha looked around. “Which one is your car?” He pointed at a black Cadillac CTS V. “Nice ride.”

Once they got into his car Steve was confused. “So what’s next?”

“I’ll direct you where you need to go.” After several of minutes they arrived at an apartment complex and Natasha lead them towards the elevator, Steve noticed that they were going up to a penthouse suite. Once they arrived Steve gawked at the interior. Despite all the lavishing expensive the place had a cozy and homey feel to it. “Welcome to my home.”

“It’s nice,” Steve commented as he stroke the black leather couch. “So why are we here?”

“Just sit down and give me a few minutes.”

He nodded and took a seat on the touch, he was surprised to find it extremely comfortable to the point he found himself dozing off. Steve let out a weary sigh as he waited for Natasha. He could feel some of the stress leaving his body as he settled down.

“Are you ready for some relaxation time?”

The moment Steve looked up his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him, “Holy shit!”

The lawyer/stripper grinned at his reaction, “You like it?” She pointed out the black corset she was wearing alongside a pair of high heel leather boots that accented her legs. “Because your friend agrees to my attire,” she pointed at the bulge in his suite pants.

Steve blushed, “How can I not be aroused especially with what you’re wearing,” he grinned.

“Now the fun can begin,” she straddled his hips and leaned down for a kiss.

He moaned as her tongue brushed the roof of his mouth. Her left hand rubbed his chest and the right stroke the nape of his neck. Natasha moaned as Steve rolled his hips, his cloth erection rubbing against her leather clad pussy. Steve let out a gasp as she nibbled the flesh of his ear, though she responded with a moan as his right hand massaged her breast.

“For a guy with your stature you sure know what you’re doing.”

“This isn’t my first time with a woman, but it has been a long time.”

“Oh,” she raised one of her trimmed eyebrows, “and who was the lucky woman?”

“She was a high school sweetheart, transfer student from England during my sophomore year. When I saw her again during my freshman year of college I ran into her. Said she wanted her first time to be with me since she had feelings for me too. A couple of months later we broke up when she fell in love with another guy.”

Natasha could see the sadness in his eyes and cupped his cheek, “Well it’s her loss.”

She pulled him in for another kiss making Steve forget all about what he had said beforehand.

“Five years,” he panted against her lips, “its been five years since I’ve been with a woman.” Peggy was the only woman he had ever been with and no one else. Ever since their break up, Bucky’s been trying to set him up on dates but it always been failures. Most women Bucky introduced to Steve either wanted his money or was turned off by how skinny he was.

“Well I’m gonna help you make up for lost time.”

Steve arched his back as she placed kisses on his jaw all the way towards his neck. He could feel his body heating up from her touches and shivered as she began to unbutton his jacket and shirt. She purred at yhe sight before her as she felt the forming abs. The blond groaned as the red head took a nipple in her mouth and sucked on it.

“Oh god that feels so good.”

She pulled away and grinned at him, “Oh I’m sure I can figure out something better.”

Steve shrugged off his jacket and dress shirt as they kissed hotly. He felt her hands fumbling few ith his belt and he arched his hips to help her take his pants and Calvin Klein boxer briefs off. She raised a brow at his drooling cock.

“My I wasn’t expecting something so impressive.” Steve blushed at her complement, he knew he was slightly bigger and longer than average despite being skinny. “Time for some fun.”

Steve’s head dropped as she took him in her mouth. She moaned as she tasted some of his pre-cum that his cock was dripping. He could feel her tongue licking the underside of his cock and gripped the couch as she sucked the head. Natasha looked up and was met with the hottest thing she’d ever seen, seeing Steve moaning in complete pleasure was making her wet and ache with want. She couldn’t help but moan at how painfully handsome the blond is especially seeing him in such a state.

“Nat, I’m gonna come,” he moaned.

She pulled away from his cock, “Go ahead.”

As she continued pleasing him, Steve leaned his head against the sofa as he came inside of her mouth. Natasha moaned at the taste of his sperm entering her mouth. Once she sucked him dry, she licked the seeds that were dripping from her lips as her hands stroke his erection back to life.

“Are you hungry for more?”

Opening his eyes, his baby blues were dark with lust. “I can do this all day babe.”

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her dirty as their tongues dueled for dominance. Natasha helped Steve unlaced her corset and he moaned as he was greeted by her hardened breasts. As she now sat on the couch with the blond sucking on her breast, she wiggled out of her corset and moaned as his left index finger stroke her folds.

“Tease,” she panted hotly.

“Just trying to take in the sights.”

The red head moaned as he gently nibbled on her right breast and his left index finger slide into her hot snatch. She shivered slightly as the pad of his thumb circled her throbbing clit. She purred against him as he slide his middle finger in next, stretching her out so she could accommodate his throbbing and drooling cock. Taking his lips away from her right breast with a pop, he proceed to make his way towards her dripping arousal. Steve’s lips replaced his thumb as he wrapped his lips around her throbbing arousal and his teeth scrapped against her sensitive folds. Natasha let out a scream as she came all over his fingers and mouth. The warmth in her belly returned as she heard him slurping up her juices. Steve let out a yelp as Nat switched their position so he was back onto sitting on the couch as she straddled his hips. They moaned as his cock was rubbing against her folds.

“God, I want you so badly.”

She giggled, “Easy tiger, you will.” Her nails gently scrapped his chest causing the man beneath him to moan. “Remember, this is all to help you release some stress.”

Taking his cock into her hand, the red head was stroking it and rubbing more of his pre-come and her juices all over his throbbing length. Then she aligned herself with his cock in her hand, they both let out a moan as she slowly went down on him. Steve felt in complete bliss with her warm walls enveloping his raging cock. Natasha mewled as she felt him reaching deep within her, the tip of his cock already pressing against her g-spot.

“Oh you feel so good,”’ he moaned softly.

“Well it’s about to get better,” she purred against his lips.

Rolling her hips allowed his cock to rub against her in the most sensual ways. The texture of his hardened length rubbing against her inner walls so deliciously. The way their bodies rubbed against one another was creating an amazing friction. Their body heat was starting to warm the room and sweat began to drip down their bodies. Natasha couldn’t help but moan at how hot the blond looked, his hair was getting messy as she tugged it and the way it stuck against his forehead due to the sweat his body was emitting. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen despite not having any muscle on him, but his heart is what gave him such beauty and she was lucky to have her way with him.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered hotly against his ears.

Steve groaned as she tightened her walls around him, “I could say the same to you, but no words describe how beautiful you look.”

“Fishing for compliments are we,” a purr escaped her lips.

He howled as she crossed her legs behind her, allowing her walls to grip him even tighter. His hands held onto her hips for dear life as he bucked in time of her riding. Steve never felt this way with a woman, not even when he was with Peggy, this once stranger crawled into his heart and gave him a feeling that he never felt before. Through hooded eyes, he could capture her beauty with his photographic memory and he couldn’t help get harder at the sight of her naked body glistening with sweat.

Their eyes locked onto each other as they continued to move against one another. Steve groaned as he felt her hand brush against his balls as she rolled her hips against him. He bit his lip as he held her hips down as he thrusted up against her. Natasha cried out and bit onto his shoulder as he was pressing against her cervix and his cock vibrating as he moaned at the delicious friction. She moved her hand from his balls and began to play with her breasts now. Steve growled and bottomed her hard as he gave into his desires, his left hand moved between them and rolled her clit between his index and thumb.

Natasha pushed her breasts into Steve’s face allowing him to take one in his mouth as he continued to thrust up. Pulling his head away, she got up and went down on him again, her back against his chest as she rode him backwards. Steve buried his head between her neck and shoulder and placed butterfly kisses. She cooed in response and guided his left hand back to her clit, allowing him to stroke her throbbing organ. Her right hand pulled his hair up and engaged in another filthy and heated kiss.

“I’m so close baby,” Natasha moaned against his lips. “Come with me,” she tightened her walls around him. “Don’t you want to come inside me?” She had taken birth control pills due to her night job and because it was required.

“You first,” he panted hotly.

The red head grinned and stroked his balls, Steve dropped his head against the sofa and cried out. His hands dropped to her hips and gripped them tightly as he emptied himself within her snatch. Steve came in long spurts as his seeds painted her walls white and some of his come dripped down between them. As he pinched her clit, Natasha moaned aloud as she laid the back of her head against his shoulder as she came around him. Their juices mixed down her entrance and all the way down their legs. She shivered as she felt his heated breath against her hot skin. They got up so they were lying on the couch cooling off from their activities.

“So how do you feel now?” She looked up as she placed kisses on his neck.

Steve nuzzled against her hair, “More relaxed than I was before.”

She smiled against his shoulder, “Glad I could help.” And the two drifted onto sleep.


End file.
